


since we've got no place to go

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry can't ever say no to niall's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	since we've got no place to go

“It’s snowing.”

Harry realizes that he’s stating the obvious, staring out the window at the persistent flakes that have been coming down for at least an hour now. He’s aware of Niall behind him, and Harry doesn’t have to look over his shoulder to know he’s smiling. Niall always seemed to like the snow, and he never understood why. Snow meant that it was cold, and that things would be slippery. A hand on his arm draws his attention away from the window, lips curling into a little frown when Niall begins to pull him away.

“Isn’t it great?” Niall asks, smiling just as Harry had been expecting.

“No.”

Niall laughs, and Harry shakes his head, starting to lean back when he realizes that they’re headed for the door. “No,” he repeats, a bit feebly this time.

“You’ll love it, come on.”

Harry wants to argue that no, he probably won’t love whatever he has planned because it’s snowing outside and he’d much rather stay in the warmth of their apartment. Instead, he finds himself reluctantly pulling his gloves and coat on. He can’t really say no to Niall, especially when he seems so excited about something.

Once he feels like he’s appropriately dressed for the weather, he looks up at Niall who has a hand outstretched for him, waiting. “Where’re we going?” Harry questions, tucking his nose into his scarf.

Niall’s still smiling, and he offers him a shrug in reply. “You’ll see.”

Harry doesn’t question it further, and follows Niall down the hall. He tightens his grip on his hand just a little, because Niall seems excited and there’s something about it that’s contagious.

-

As much as Harry hates winter, he loves Niall in the winter. He loves his enthusiasm for the holidays, he loves the way his eyes seem to be an even brighter shade of blue in contrast to the snow. Harry had always seen winter as something bleak and colorless, but Niall seemed to breathe back colors brighter than Harry could have ever imagined into the season. He watches Niall a bit distractedly as he leads him across the cross walk, noticing how the little flakes of snow stick to his lashes if he tilts his head a certain way.

He isn’t familiar with the part of town that they’ve walked to. Their destination was a little park, one crowded with people and Christmas lights reflecting against the snow. It takes him a moment to notice the little train pulling up. “The Holiday express?” Harry reads aloud off the front of the train.

Niall pulls him along a bit faster now that people were climbing off the train. Harry doesn’t get an answer.

“Like the polar express?” Harry asks slowly, watching his breath rise into the air.

“Yeah, kind of like that,” Niall replies as he pulls him into the line. Harry stays pressed close to him, trying to keep a fair distance between them and the others around them. Dragging his lower lip through his teeth, he looks down at Niall when he presses a hand to his cheek. “You’ll love it.”

Leaning into his touch, Harry watches him for a long moment before smiling. He knows Niall’s right because Niall’s looking at him with so much love in his eyes that Harry knows there’s no place he’d rather be, even if it’s snowing. He knows Niall’s right because it’s Niall, and Harry loves him so much that there’s no way he won’t be able to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> also found on tumblr @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134307134736/since-weve-got-no-place-to-go-narry-for-the-25  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: a picture of a snowy train (day 1)


End file.
